Final Fantasy VII:When the Death Bells Toll
by Jak Man500
Summary: Two years after Final Fantasy VII:Advent Children, Cloud regrets the day he let Sephiroth kill Aerith, once again. His grief plummeted himself through darkness over the years... and Sephiroth returns, with a bloody blade of the dead... Who died?


_**Final Fantasy VII: **_

_**When the Death Bells Toll**_

By me, Jak Man500.

NOTE: A FREAKIN' DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor do I own Final Fantasy, work with Square Enix, own Square Enix, or anything else I may include in this story, like I might have some Kingdom Hearts reference and some characters and all that crap OK LET'S BEGIN WITH THE STORY. ALMOST.

NOTE: IF you do not like the idea of the main character, Cloud Strife dying in the first chapter of this story, please go read some other story or go to Newgrounds to satisfy your flash movie needs.

Final Fantasy VII: When the Death Bells Toll

Chapter 1: _Death of a Hero_

Cloud Strife, a man with blonde spiked hair, blue eyes, an average person's body shape, like not too much buff but some muscles, and a constant frown that he wears, never to remember smiling once in his life. Even after the defeat of Sephiroth, he was always blaming himself for letting a flower girl named Aerith Gainsborough die from Sephiroth's blade. He declines himself from ever seeing his friends again, face to face, because he is scared they will all blame him and go away somewhere.

Cloud was on his motorcycle, rolling through the desert that was near the ruins of Midgar, after it was destroyed by some incident. Cloud rolled up to a cliff that had a large, metal sword driven into the harsh, dry ground. As he looked beyond the ruins of Midgar, he heard a voice from behind...a voice that sounded all too familiar...

"Do you see the darkness in your heart, Cloud?"

Cloud spun around, looking to see who, or what had said that, but there was nothing there. The voice came again, behind him again. Was he hearing things? It was the same voice as before...

"Give in to the dark. The light doesn't suit you."

Cloud only rolled his eyes to the left to see behind him. He saw a tall man, with silver, long hair, a dark face, and a long sword...Cloud recognized this kind of detail...

Cloud spun around quickly and drew out the broken, metal sword from the dry ground and wielded it, yelling,

"_**SEPHIROTH!"**_

"I'm glad to hear you remembered me from your heart...Cloud," the man named Sephiroth said, as he drew out his long, shiny, cracked blade. Cloud remembered the sword's name...the Masamune, a rare sword that could only be wielded by strong, powerful warriors and was given as a gift to Sephiroth for his top rank in the organization called SOLDIER.

"How the hell did you come back? I destroyed you...she destroyed you with Holy!" Cloud yelled at him, as he charged at Sephiroth.

"Oh , she didn't KILL me, she only inflicted an amount of pain, and a gruesome amount of light in my heart. My heart is completely made up of darkness, Cloud, and every time you kill me, the darkness in your heart keeps calling me back!" Sephiroth said back to him, as he blocked Cloud's attack and slashed Cloud's left arm with a deep, bloody cut. Cloud jumped back, immediately tearing off his right sleeve and wrapping it around the wound. Cloud looked at Sephiroth, eye to eye and said, "What do you want from me?"

"Oh I don't want anything from you... what I want... is the destruction of this whole damn planet!" Sephiroth replied angrily, hatred burning in his eyes, and he attacked, and Cloud counterattacked...

...and as Cloud and Sephiroth landed on the ground, Cloud fell down, his leg dismembering from his body. Cloud gritted his teeth, trying to bear the pain, but he could not get up, and he looked at Sephiroth. He said with his dying breath, "I'm going to kill you one day...you can count on meeting your death, soon..." Cloud stuck his sword into the ground, and he said, "I swear on it..." Sephiroth only replied. "Really? Seems you're about to break that vow, because you're going to die...right here." Sephiroth took out his blade, and stabbed Cloud in his neck, piercing it and killing Cloud instantly. Sephiroth drew out his angel wing, and he wrapped it around himself, and Sephiroth disappeared, feathers flying over the dead man's body, as a vulture above circled around the body, 50 feet from above... as Sephiroth's voice echoed through the wasteland, saying

"_**You will all perish...just like I did, two years ago... You will all perish soon enough. I will have my revenge...""**_

Well, this is my first story I've ever written. I hoped you liked it. I'm trying to reduce the amount of cursing in this story, but the nature of the story just makes it...not possible, I guess. :p Well, give some decent reviews, please don't flame just because Cloud died in the first chapter. If you think it was bad, give me some tips of how it could be better in the future, and if you think it was good, support me and give me some ideas for some future chapters. Well, for now, good-bye! You may also remember me by reading the Fullmetal Alchemist story, "The Revenge of Mr. Bean", a story my sister wrote and posted for me. She doesn't post as much anymore.

Well, this is good-bye for now! I'll try to update quickly, alright? Alright bye!

NOTE: I'm sorry if the story isn't EXACTLY how the Final Fantasy VII story goes because I've never played the game but I've watched the movie Advent Children and I've pre-ordered Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus and I went on Wikipedia and searched for Final Fantasy VII and I got some information from that. All in all, I'll be going now, so bye! I'll be updating at least...let's say...next week.


End file.
